Thunder Rolls
by alexherrera5
Summary: Beca is afraid of thunder and Chloe loves to protect her.


A/N: Hey everyone. So this story is based off a prompt "Beca is terrified of thunder and Chloe cuddles her" and they also requested it be extra fluffy. Hopefully I don't disappoint. Thanks for reading!

Chloe lie in bed staring at her closed bedroom door, listening to the rain fall against her bedroom window, while absentmindedly rubbing her almost non-existent baby bump. It started raining, no _storming_ , about thirty minutes ago. It was around 1:00am and Beca had herself holed up in her office, coming up with projects for the children of the after school program that she runs. The redhead knew her cute little badass had a huge fear of thunder and once she could hear the loud rumbling in the distance, she began anticipating her wife to come bursting into the room for cuddles that were soon to come. Not even ten minutes later she could hear the creak of the bedroom door opening and Chloe smiled to herself.

"Did you come here so I could protect you?" Chloe said, causing Beca to jump.

"Jesus, Chlo. You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were sleeping." The brunette said as she made her way under the covers. Chloe shifted to lie on her side to face her wife and pulled Beca into her chest.

"I was, but I heard the storm start and I knew you'd be bringing your cute butt in here so I could keep you safe from the big, bad storm." Chloe smirked and kissed the top of Beca's head when she buried her face in her neck. Beca slid her hand into Chloe's long sleeve shirt and splayed her hand out across her belly. "Jeez, your hands are cold."

Beca mumbled a half assed sorry into her wife's neck. "Also, I'll have you know that I am not afraid of storms. It's just really good weather to cuddle in."

"Mhmm. Whatever you say, Becs." Chloe pulled Beca closer, but pouted when the brunette pulled away.

"I told you, I'm not scared." Beca snapped and turned over so she was now facing away from Chloe.

"Okay, grumpy butt." Chloe scooted closer behind Beca and placed a hand on her hip. She rolled her eyes when the brunette brushed the hand off of her. "Please don't be like that, baby." The redhead placed soft kisses along Beca's shoulder and huffed when she got no reaction. "Fine, be a butt." Chloe then rolled over so her and Beca's butts were touching.

The two girls lay in bed quietly. They both knew the other was awake, but refused to acknowledge it. Every time thunder cracked and made the house vibrate, Chloe could feel Beca's body tense up. She knew what Beca was doing. She was trying to prove to Chloe that she wasn't scared of storms because Chloe had called her out on it. She knew teasing Beca would cause her to react defensively, but she was just joking with her. Now she's got an angry wife who won't cuddle with her. Chloe really doesn't want to blame her pregnancy hormones, but that's what she's going to do anyways because why else would she be crying over the fact that her wife won't let her hold her. Chloe felt the bed shift and she quickly wiped her eyes, trying to hide the evidence of her crying.

Beca pushed herself up so she was sitting and she leaned over to look at Chloe. She put a hand on the redhead's shoulder and tugged to try and get her wife to turn over. Chloe shifted onto her back to look at Beca. Beca quickly lay back down and rested her head just above Chloe's tummy. She smiled when she felt the brunette's fingertips crawl under her shirt again and rub light patterns on her stomach. She tangled her fingers in long brown hair and began to massage Beca's head.

"I like it when you hold me during storms." She mumbled sleepily. "I like how every time there's thunder you always tighten your arms around me and I love how you'll always put one hand over my ear whenever my head is buried in your chest." Chloe smiled wide at her wife's confession and tugged at Beca's hair a little so she would lift her head from where it was rested. When Beca had her head on the pillow and both girls were facing each other, Chloe leaned in and kissed her softly.

"You always protect me and keep me safe, I love when I get a chance to do it for you." Beca scooted closer to Chloe and buried her face in her neck. Chloe instinctively wrapped her arms around her wife and put her right hand over Beca's left ear. Chloe tangled her legs between Beca's and placed her bare feet against Beca's calves.

"Ay!" Beca jumped a little at the sudden coldness and shivered. "Get your icicle toes outta here." She began banging her knees together, trying to get Chloe to move her feet.

"Nope!" Chloe wrapped her right leg around Beca and adjusted herself so she could put her cold foot up Beca's loose shorts.

"Hey hey hey! Watch where you put that thing. I don't want to have a foot up my ass."

"Really? I thought you were into that, Becs." Chloe threw her head back and laughed as she wiggled her toes against Beca's butt cheek. Beca threw her hand back and began trying to smack Chloe's foot but would occasionally miss and smack her own butt.

Chloe laughed harder and began to sing. "Smack that all on the floor. Smack that give me some more. Smack that ohhhhhh!" Beca gave in and started laughing. Chloe used her foot to push Beca closer to her and hugged her tightly. Their laughs started to die down and they eventually sat in silence, listening to the rain that continued to fall against their window.

"I love you so much Chloe. I wouldn't trade you or your cold toes for anything in the world." She leaned up and kissed Chloe's cheek.

"I love you too, Becs. I wouldn't trade you or your Astraphobia for anything in the world either." She placed obnoxiously loud kisses all over Beca's face making the brunette laugh.

"Chlo, do you seriously know the technical name for a fear of thunder?"

"Shhh, go to sleep." The brunette rolled her eyes and nuzzled her face deeper into Chloe's neck and threw her leg over Chloe's hip. They were a tangled mess of limbs, but as the rained poured and the thunder roared, Beca felt like nothing in the world could ever harm her.


End file.
